


I can't let go of you

by Miserable_Ecstasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning after battle of Hogwarts, Mrs Weasley mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miserable_Ecstasy/pseuds/Miserable_Ecstasy
Summary: A quick Drarry fanfiction set the day after the Battle of Hogwarts as the two reunite and recognise each other for what they are to each other.





	I can't let go of you

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Drarry fanfiction so hopefully, you enjoy.

The agitated feeling of helplessness was no stranger to Harry. He had been feeling it his whole life when he would continuously be shot down by the Dursleys, shut out by the Order and in his final stand against Voldemort. 

But Harry realised with a heavy sigh, the latter was no longer an issue. The Battle of Hogwarts had concluded an hour ago, most of the remaining Death Eaters had been rounded up by the Ministry cowards who have been swayed now they know the winning side. Madam Pomfrey had been rushing everywhere with future healers from every house, a young Slytherin 5th year girl surprising even Madam Pomfrey with her talent in healing. Instead of locking up the Slytherins prior battle like it had been suggested they instead became a real asset for the Hogwarts fighters. Being able to hide the wounded in the Slytherin common room away from the shaky foundations of the upper levels had undoubtedly saved lives. Harry reflected on this with fond sadness, despite Voldemorts efforts to divide the next generation of wizards they had resisted coming together to fight. 

Certainly, the divide between houses had never been more non-existent to Harry as he buried his face down into the blonde hair of his maybe-boyfriend who was having a restless sleep on his chest in the Gryffindor dormitory. Throughout the battle Harry continually thinking of Draco throughout the battle worried that Voldemort would seek him out as revenge for Draco destroying the diadem. Luckily Draco had kept himself safeguarding the common room unable to face his parents on the battlefield after deciding where he truly belongs.

Harry tried to dispell thoughts of the battle from his mind focusing on Draco and trying to relax back into the bed. The pressures of the upcoming new age of wizardry were no doubt going to rest on his shoulders, but for the next few hours maybe he can forget. Draco smelled like a mix of green apples, ash from the battle and a rich cologne Harry had bought him in their first year of dating. They hadn't really had a chance to talk since falling into bed together in what must have been 11 hours ago being split up with Draco at Hogwarts and Harry on the hunt for remaining Horcruxes. 

Draco had always represented something more to Harry, the idea of second chances and new beginnings. He was the reason why Harry was so desperate to give even Voldemort a chance at remorse because of even Draco a spoilt brainwashed boy who had spent his whole life hearing that he was superior was able to change when it really counted and become the person Harry always knew he could be. Draco's mournful face when he realised just how harmful calling Hermione mudblood all these years had been kept replaying in his mind. He had never been prouder to call Draco the love of his life, his soulmate then in these moments of regret. Getting to remind Draco who he is and who he can be is something that kept him going in the toughest of times. 

Draco started to wake slowly sliding his face up and down Harry's chest searching for warmth, Harry smiled, early mornings with Draco felt like an addiction something that he could never have enough of and could never want enough. Draco's eyes slowly opened, and he pulled his arm from Harry's chest to rub them. "Morning, darling" Harry whispered softly. "Morning, how are you feeling?" Harry had to think before he answered, he hadn't checked the spot where the killing curse had hit yet, but he knew it wasn't right and possibly dangerous to not have checked. "I'm not...feeling 100% at the moment, but here with you, I can tell I'm already on the road to recovery." Draco sniffed softly chuckling "That's good, but you must know there could be after-effects from the killing curse hitting you and I know you don't want it to come back up later down the road." 

Harry had thought the very same thing, but it was nice to know that even in the aftermath of the battle, Draco saw him as a priority. "Don't worry I will be back up on my feet soon and anyway I'm more concerned about you and your parents." Draco sighed, letting Harry change the subject for a while but just wished it hadn't been turned onto him and what he is going to do about his parent's decisions. He didn't know what to do and how far he wanted to go to protect them. He loved his parents, but he had spent years begging them to change their side not just for the thousands who will be impacted by Voldemorts rule but also Draco himself. They had put him into a position where he had been ordered to kill someone and putting him through one of the worst periods of his life. "I think that I am gonna start talking to them, maybe just my mom for the first couple of weeks though." Harry studied Draco realising that he had grown a lot in the last year he had been away, before wanting nothing to do with his parents but realising like himself they could make a better decision.

"I am so proud of you, and I love you so much" Harry laughed coming to the understanding that this is it for him at least, he had never put too much thought on his future after Voldemort, but around Draco, he could never stop. Draco quickly rose up pushing his lips to Harry's in a passionate slow kiss, their first since reuniting both too tired to do anything other than hold each other last night. "I love you too" Draco exhaled after finally pulling away from the kiss before going in for another. They both decided it was the best kiss of their life right then and there. Even better than their first because back then they were running on borrowed time but now with everything laid out in front of them? Nothing was going to keep them apart, and their kiss deepened never endin...

The door slammed open, interrupting a forever moment by Ron. "Are you two coming down for breakfast or should I tell Mom she can stop worrying about marching up here and giving you the whole Weasley treatment?' Harry groaned and started to swing his legs over the side "Mate will be down in a minute. Tell Mrs Weasley she doesn't have to worry about us." Draco reached up and brushed the curls from Harrys eyes and then slowly slid his glasses up his nose "Yeah... tell Mrs Weasley we are perfectly fine."


End file.
